


Under The Influence

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas wants to show Axel how happy he is to see him.  Too bad he decides to do it on the freeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence

Axel slumped lazily in the driver's seat, hair flaming red against the cracked brown leather.  The cheap silver rings on his fingers flashed as he hit the horn again.   
              
"Need a ride, baby?"  
              
Roxas hopped down off the curb.  He leaned in the front window, arms propped on the roof of the banged-up old Honda Accord.  He grinned.  
             
"What's it gonna cost me?"  
              
"Hmmm…"  Axel drummed his fingers on the dashboard.  "Not much.  Just your virginity."  He didn't bother to lower his voice, and a couple of girls bouncing across the crosswalk turned their heads in perfect synchronization.  Axel gave them his best pedophile leer.  
              
Roxas laughed.  "A little late for that."  He shoved his bookbag through the back window, scrambling in through the front.   
              
"Hey, hey, watch the paint," Axel said, giving the blond a smack on the ass.  "It's already chipping off enough as it is."        
              
"Yeah, I noticed," Roxas commented, flicking a light blue fleck off his T-shirt as he shoved his legs around to situate himself in the passenger seat.   
              
Axel grinned, winding his fingers in the stubborn spikes of the boy's hair, pulling him over the parking break and kissing him, sloppy and open-mouthed.  Roxas' breath escaped in a shuddery laugh.  He hoped none of his teachers were watching.  But right now, he didn't think even his math teacher catching him making out with a dude could kill his high.  
              
It was warm, bordering on hot, two weeks away from summer vacation, and he was with Axel.  He felt giddy and elated, wind whipping his hair around his face and into his eyes as the car picked up speed, jetting away from school and toward better things.  
              
"So, where d'ya wanna go?" Axel asked, as they pulled up at a red light.  "Your house, my house?  Are you hungry?"  
              
"Anywhere," Roxas answered happily, and he meant it.  Axel had been away for a little over two weeks, on a road trip with a friend.  He'd graduated from high school a year ago, and had yet to show an inclination in any higher education.  Whenever anyone asked him what he was going to do with his life, he'd toss them a cocky grin.   
              
"Enjoy it as long as I can."  
              
Roxas watched Axel survey the traffic, the way his eyes narrowed to squint past the slanting afternoon light, how he tossed his head to shake his hair back from his face.    
              
Turning the radio on, Roxas flicked through the channels, searching for something besides static and country music.  He wasn't exactly sure which of those was worst.  
              
"You can't get a single decent channel out here, babe," Axel said, glancing his way.  "Nothing but news.  And I'd rather not hear about the rapid decline of life as we know it."  
              
"It's cool," Roxas chirped, flicking the radio off.  "You're hard."  
              
Axel arched a brow, glancing down in the general direction of his crotch.  "Good call."  He laughed.  "Hell yeah, I'm hard, baby.  It's been nothing but me and my left hand for two fucking weeks."    
              
As they pulled onto the main road, a positively devilish idea occurred to Roxas.   
              
His fingers crept up Axel's thigh.  Muscles twitched and tensed under his touch.  He rubbed a quick little circle over the buldge between his legs.  
             
"Fuck!" Axel squawked, slapping him away, quickly jerking the steering wheel back as they began to drift into the passing lane.  "Roxas, I'm fucking driving!"    
             
"Yep," Roxas agreed, pulling down the zip, working a hand inside.  He was met with the sweaty-slick skin of Axel's cock, thick and almost fully erect.  
              
"Roxas…"  Axel was trying for anger, but his voice was doing that little breathy rasp�"the sound he made whenever he was hopelessly turned on.  The hands holding the steering wheel were clenched, the knuckles turning white.    
              
"Roxas, don't you dare suck my dick while I drive," he gritted out through clenched teeth.  "I'll run into some goddamn kid on a tricycle."  
              
"Hmm, I have faith in you," Roxas murmured, leaning down and sucking the flushed head into his mouth.  The skin was a little sweaty and sour, musky from being confined in a pair of jeans all day.  It didn't taste fabulous, and the angle was pretty awkward, but all of that was secondary to the way Axel's thighs trembled, the way his breath hitched as he fought to hold the car steady.   
              
"Okay, seriously, Rox, I'm g-getting on the freeway.  You're gonna fucking kill us!"   
              
Roxas just hummed, laving his tongue across the head, making sure to make those lude slurping noises that always got Axel so hot.   
              
Fingers laced in his hair, alerting him to the fact that his boyfriend was now driving with one-hand ,while under the influence of a blow job.  He was almost giddy with nerves, the exhilaration turning him on, making him wish he was at a decent angle to jerk off.   
              
"Rox, this is only supposed to happen in pornos!"                                         
              
Roxas laughed, momentarily forgetting he had a cock down his throat.  He choked, coughed a little, and pulled back with a wet sound.  Glancing up through his bangs, he said, "Yeah?  Well, I always thought we'd make some sexy porn."  He cleared his throat, going back to work, pulling Axel's jeans lower on his bony hips, taking his cock back into his mouth.  He couldn't do much besides quick sucks and little licks, not in the this position, but it was definitely getting the job done.  
              
Axel's fingers were stroking through his hair, and he was making noises that fit somewhere between desperation and rage.  The car drifted off across the neighboring lane, before it was jerked back by Axel's shaky grip on the wheel.  They were beginning to attract the attention of their fellow commuters, cars flashing their lights and honking their horns, like agitated beasts growling out their anger.   
             
"Roxas, I'm gonna crash this car and they're gonna find us with my dick in your mouth!"  
              
"There are worse ways to die," Roxas murmured, probing his tongue into the slit on the head, before plunging his mouth back down, sucking hard.  Axel cussed, thighs twitching, fingers fisting in all that blond hair.   
              
Roxas had just enough time to swallow before the flashing red and blue lights appeared in the rear-view mirror.   
              
"Shit!" Axel groaned.  "You fucking suck, man!"  
              
"I know," Roxas grinned smugly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  "Put your dick away."


End file.
